Watermeilin
i'm a bi-pan lesbano bitch who has an obsession with thighs i wanan fuciking die and i spell wrong on puproese for lols fucking shove your thighd in my face and choke me i have a kink for being called master and daddy let me succ ya titty fucdscoki i luv my boyo i am the thigh consumer Gravy Mr. Sandman bring me a dream Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen Give him two lips like roses and clover Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over Gravy make it splash like Pippen Shit that’s nothin’ (splash) Errbody call me Big Pimpin’ No, I ain’t bluffin' I'm with your mom in the kitchen Makin’ blueberry muffins Must be Thanksgiving 'Cause your bitch want the stuffing Mr. Clean Gravy why your flow so mean? Mr. Clean Pull up with my whole damn team Mr. Clean Mr. Clean Mr. Clean Mr. Clean Gravy, he be clean like Windex (wooh) Just hit your mom with my index (wooh) And yo bitch look like a pinhead All my haters, they be skinheads Pissed off 'cause they wife is they sister And Yung Gravy just kissed her (hot damn) Pull up on the scene 'Cause a wet dream I might need a submarine If you got the beef I turn yo ass to smitherines (uh) Yo bitch looking scary I thought it was Halloween Gravy, he be clean like some fucking Listerine (uh) But I smooth it out like a jar of Vaseline Shit Posted with a MILF and her name is Charlene Errybody wonder how she got the hygiene It’s all thanks to Mr. Clean Mr. Clean Gravy why your flow so mean? Mr. Clean Pull up with my whole damn team Mr. Clean Mr. Clean Mr. Clean Mr. Clean Gravy, he be clean like Colgate (aye) White MILF Charlene that’s my soulmate (aye) You ain’t got a bitch I might donate (aye) Slide in the DMs with a snowflake (uhuh) Talkin ‘bout your girl my favorite topic You can’t even see me you would think I’m microscopic Gravy ballin’ out like the fuckin’ Flint Tropics Turn these bitches on 'cause I’m really good at Bop-It Clean in, clean out Pullin' up drop top Viper Had to steal yo bitch Finessed it like I’m Swiper So much bread gotta get my fiber Gravy, he be cleaner than your windshield wipers (uh) Your step-mom made me a pie You can call me the Pied-Piper (sheesh) I don’t eat the booty, I ain’t even gotta say it But I'll eat my girls ass if she had a bad day (aye) Gravy don’t play Bitch I’m at the bakery, them donuts gettin' glazed Stay with three hoes like it’s the holidays Stuck to the bread, you would think I’m mayonnaise (Hot Damn) Shit I’m so Goddamn clean got me feelin’ like I’m Billy Mays (Holy Shit) Mr. Clean Gravy why your flow so mean? Mr. Clean Pull up with my whole damn team Mr. Clean Mr. Clean Mr. Clean Mr. Clean